Soap Bubbles
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Soap bubbles...Pearly white bubbles floating towards the sky. SLASH! Grimlock x Prowl


Pairing: Grimlock x Prowl

Rating: T (for slash and some language)

Disclaimer: Hasbro has total license w/ this, if they wanted to make it full of slash (which they kinda did XP) then they could, so yea point is me no own! 

Summary: Soap bubbles…Pearly white bubbles floating towards the sky. SLASH! (Grimlock x Prowl)

Warning: **SLASH! THAT IS MALE MECH X MALE MECH! IF U DONT LIKE DONT READ OR COMMENT!**

Soap Bubbles

----------------

It was a quiet spring day at the Autobot Ark, and mostly everyone was enjoying their free time off. Well except for a certain Dinobot, who was wandering through the halls of the Ark desperately bored and wishing to be free outside. As he neared the entrance to the Ark the sound of water filled his audios and of course letting curiosity get the better of him, the Dinobot followed the sound. The tyrannosaurs peeked outside and found a familiar white and black Datsun standing in the bright sun, a long hose in his hand. Water flowed out of the tip in an almost graceful manner as it washed down in long rivulets on Prowl's back.

Grimlock felt his spark pulse unnaturally fast and his energon begin to boil with arousal as he watched Prowl. The water seemed to tease him, seeping into spots in Prowl's armor that Grimlock longed to touch. He'd had this _'thing'_ for the up-tight Datsun for quite a while now and he wasn't sure why, but Grimlock knew what love was when he felt it. Prowl was attractive, fiercely loyal, and was passionate, but managed to keep a level head. Grimlock had fallen for the mech...and he had fallen hard. 

Grimlock's blue optics gazed at Prowl's beautiful form and when a sponge, damp with water and soap came out to caress at the black and white body, Grimlock let out the softest of moans. It did not go unnoticed by Prowl. Immediately the Datsun whirled around to find the Dinobot still half hiding behind the Ark, watching him with slightly dimmed optics. Prowl didn't want to admit it, but he felt his spark leap in excitement when he saw Grimlock standing there watching him. He quickly shook off the emotion, knowing that Grimlock was not capable of being able to return his feelings.

"Grimlock, what are you doing there?" Prowl asked, honestly curious as to why the Dinobot was out here. Grimlock let out a growl/sigh as he replied, "Me, Grimlock bored. Want nice outside air." Prowl let the hint of a smile play on his lips, already expecting the answer. There were a few moments of silence until finally Prowl worked up the courage to ask, "Would you like a wash Grimlock?" The Dinobot nodded happily as he transformed into his alt-mode and walked up to the smaller mech.

Grimlock sat down, making everything shake for a moment. Prowl grabbed the hose again and carefully lowered so it splashed onto the gray and golden armor. The Dinobot shivered and it didn't go overlooked by Prowl, as he waited for a moment until Grimlock got used to the temperature of the water. When he had adjusted to it, Prowl then moved the steady stream of water down every inch of the Dinobot's body. He tried very hard not to notice how breathtaking Grimlock looked with the water glistening off his metallic plates.

When Grimlock had been fully doused with water, Prowl took up the sponge and rubbed it in his hands until the soap bubbles formed. He rubbed the sponge across Grimlock's back, working in small and soothing circles. The taller mech relaxed visibly at the soothing sensations and he watched with half shuttered optics as pearly white bubbles floated down to the ground where upon touching the sharp blades of grass exploded. Prowl finished with his back then washed off the soap. He then walked in front of Grimlock and began to rub the sponge against Grimlock's arms and chassis. 

Grimlock bit back a moan, feeling the bubbles tickling his sensitive sensors and the slight brushes of Prowl's fingers against his armor. He just couldn't stand it anymore. So Grimlock's large hand came up and grabbed Prowl's wrist, halting him from the task of cleaning his armor. The Dinobot gazed into Prowl's optics, hesitating for a moment then he reached up with his freehand and removed his facemask. Grimlock dropped the mask and leaned into Prowl as he pressed his dark lips against Prowl's gray ones.

Prowl's optics flashed a blazing bright blue in surprise, but they quickly dimmed down as he submitted to the kiss. A fleeting wonder of how Grimlock learned to kiss so well passed through Prowl's logic center, although it quickly died out when Grimlock wrapped his arms around the Datsun's waist and pulled him closer. Prowl let out a sigh into the kiss as he reached out and placed his hands on Grimlock's shoulders, caressing the seams there. The touches made Grimlock gasp and moan as he broke the lip-lock, his vents cycling in cool air quickly. Prowl continued to caress those seams, amazed at how a big 'bot like Grimlock could be so sensitive to such a simple touch. 

Suddenly Grimlock had Prowl in a bear hug as he placed warm lips along Prowl's throat. Nipping and licking at the soft metal there, Grimlock growled in pleasure as the Datsun moaned and held onto him tighter. All of a sudden things clicked into place, and while Prowl did realize that he truly loved this huge mech, he also realized they were in a public place and that anyone could come out a see them. Grimlock, sensing the sudden stiffness in Prowl's posture stopped his ministrations as he pulled back slightly to look into Prowl's optics. Confusion and slight hurt settled into the Dinobot's blue optics as he gazed at Prowl.

"You not like me, Grimlock?" The larger mech asked, hurt laced through his voice. It nearly crushed Prowl's spark to hear Grimlock sound like that. "No, no that's not it at all Grimlock. I like you a lot, it's just we are in a public place and well...I think if we're to engage in further activities we should move to the bunkers." Prowl said, thanking Primus that Transformers couldn't blush for right now he would be the brightest red. Grimlock scratched his head in confusion, obviously not understanding everything Prowl had just said. The Datsun smiled as he stood, reaching out his hand to Grimlock.

"Let's just go back to my place, okay?" He asked. Grimlock smiled, nodding happily as he stood to go with Prowl. He sure as hell knew what that meant. A happy grin spread across Prowl's face, then he suddenly leaned up and blew at Grimlock's shoulder. The Dinobot shivered and asked, "What that for?" 

Prowl pointed up to a little soapy bubble floating in the sky as he replied warmly, "You had a soap bubble on you." Grimlock just grinned then followed Prowl, as they headed towards the black and white Datsun's room.

End

YES INSPIRATION STRIKES AGAIN! XD ever since i saw Gore Chick's Grimlock x Prowl art (go check her out on deviantART!) i wanted to write a fic for these two x3 Problem is, heh no inspiration i just had no idea of wut to write. Thankfully while lookin through some new Japanese words i found 'soap bubble' and i just came up with this XD I have the weirdest inspiration but whatever! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
